


Beyond the World

by ScatteredStarlight413



Series: Tales of Keiraia [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredStarlight413/pseuds/ScatteredStarlight413
Summary: Memories splinter, break, and shatter. But sometimes, they mend.Sometimes, you don'twantthem to mend.
Series: Tales of Keiraia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171718





	Beyond the World

Your name is She Who Keeps the Flame, Daughter of the Sea, and this is the first time you See.

You’re lying upside down on one of Whisper’s chairs, reading, when it happens. The world spins, white bleeding through the edges, until everything goes white. 

You’re floating in an empty white void, and suddenly-it’s not empty. There’s hundreds of thousands of panels, spinning around you faster than you could ever catalogue. And then...they change, from black-silver to colors. Each one shows an image, a moment, a scene, moving so quickly you can’t spot it.

It lasts for seconds, or maybe minutes, or maybe hours, or maybe days, or weeks, or years, or forever but it never happened-until the panels splinter into nothing, leaving you alone in this void...which blurs, spinning again, until-

Everything.

Goes.

Black.

You’re a tiny spot of color in darkness, unable to see anything but a pair of huge, golden eyes, staring down at you. They blink, then narrow in joyous hatred. 

As the world spins and blurs again, turning back to your home, the last thing you see is those golden eyes blurring into blue, then gold again.

You didn’t see well...but you could’ve sworn that the moment when they were blue looked just like your own sapphire eyes.

You start awake from where you’d dozed off. Upside down. You look around for Whisper, panicked for a moment, and realize she’s reading right near you. She looks at you, puzzled. “Flame? What’s wrong.”

“I-I don’t know, everything went white and then there were images and then it was black and then I saw gold eyes except maybe they were my eyes and they hated me and then I woke up.” You shrug, confused.

Whisper tilts her head at you, puzzled. “I...what?”

“I don’t KNOW!”

It happens five more times over the next day. The second time, the void is as red as Whisper’s blood when she stumbles and cuts herself, and the images are fast-paced and furious. The eyes are laughing, but still hating you, the faintest outline of a face around them.

The third time, the void is clear blue. The images are slow, calm, and just once, you spot a tree in one of them. The eyes turn away from you, now set in a head.

The fourth time, the void is a deep violet, and the images are quick, but haughty and proud. The eyes look at you, asking...something. They have a body now, undefined but there.

The fifth time, the void is vivid, glowing gold. The eyes look at you, proud and smiling without smiling, and a person walks out of the void, gold eyes set in a body and face so familiar to you...but you can’t quite touch the memory.

When you wake up from that one, Whisper looks at you, and says sadly, “I think it’s time.”

“Time for what?”

“For you to leave.” Whisper rubs her eyes. “I wished I could keep you longer, but...you have to find your path. And it’s not hiding under the seas. I’ll watch you from the waves, but you will have to be above them. This is not your home, no matter how much I want it to.”

You look at her, betrayed and fearful.

A single pale blue tear seeps from her eye. “I’m sorry.”

You turn away, walking towards the room she let you have, and sit on your bed, confused and sad.

In the next few days, Whisper teaches you how to fight, how to live, how to hunt, how to be...not human, but close.

Then, she takes you up to the surface, just like she did before, but this time, she leaves you on a sandy...ground-something.

A vision takes you in moments.

This time, it’s cold, clear blue, and the images are far too fast to see, but you feel...sorrow. The person in your mind walks over to you, and holds up your chin, whispering but somehow clear as could be, “ ** _You knew. You already knew. They always leave you. It’s just me, still. Here.”_**

**_ALWAYS STILL HERE._**

And they grin, revealing sharp white fangs. “ ** _You can’t escape me, Raskattis’Naira. You never did._** ”

Then, you wake up. When you blink, the faint afterimage of their golden eyes shines behind your eyelids, fading after a moment.

You shake yourself off, then look around. There’s plenty of fruit around you, and fresh water nearby, since you hear a stream gurgling. You pull your kelp cloak around you, and start looking for...something. You don’t know what.

_What did She call you? Ra- ___

__You cut yourself off. You don’t know that person, and you certainly don’t know if they were female or male. You keep searching for treasures or people or something. You...don’t know what you’ll do if you find something._ _

__But you keep looking anyway._ _


End file.
